Let it Be
by EverllarkALWAYSS
Summary: Katniss has finally found a home for her and her sister Prim after being homeless for two years. But will Katniss regret her decisions of living with the blonde haired blue eyed boy or will she find sanity with him and overcome her depression. I swear the stories gonna be better than this sucky summary at least I hope it is. Warning self harm, eating disorders may be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

Days like these are the worse. When the pain becomes unbearable and all you see in the mirror is a fat disgusting piece of nothing. I stand in front of the mirror in my bathroom as my reflection stares back at me. My long dark brown hair falls just past the middle of my back. It's parted down the middle and messy from lack of washing it. People used to say it framed my face perfectly.

When they used to say that id just smile and nod. If only they knew how i felt about myself. If anything it only does justice of covering it. I hate my face. My nose is huge. my cheeks are fat. It's as pale as a vampire. I look like an oopaloopa. The only thing i like on my face are my eyes.

Their gray with specks of blue in them. My eyes advert from my face to my body. Sometimes i see fat and sometimes I see all depends on the day. My clothes hang loosely on me from the lack of food and for some reason that satisfies me.

A couple days ago I had said i felt fat and my sister went livid on me. She had gone off about how i'm nothing but skin and bones and how i need to eat more even though she knows it's almost impossible for me to stomach a grape.

I just rolled my eyes at her and walked out the door without another word. I didn't believe her. if only she knew how i really see myself. Tears begin to form in my eyes as i trace the cuts on my forearm of my left arm.

I always tell my sister not to harm herself even if life is to hard and she told me she'd never do that to herself that it's not worth it. i felt relieved when she told me that but I also felt guilty for telling her not to but i do it anyway which makes me want to cut myself more.

I feel like i'm suffocating and i can't take it. I've always been told that i'm fat and ugly and that i'm worthless and to just kill myself. Tears begin to fall more frequently as i begin to drown myself in my thoughts. I haven't slept in weeks. i'm exhausted. i grip the side of the sink with my hands, my knuckles turning white. "i can't do this anymore." i breathe out as i look down into the sink. i let out a sob. lifting my gaze back up to the mirror i stare at myself once again.

I can feel my face begin to heat up in anger. My body begins to shake. I ball both my hands into fist and bring them down to my sides. My chest rises up and down as i heave. Angry hot tears pour down my face as i stand there in the middle of the bathroom. I guess people are right when they say life's nothing but a roller coaster ride that never ends. The worst part is i never go up i'm always going down./

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Please review. Let me know if i should continue this story! Also give me some stry ideas and ill give you credit for them! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The icy cold breeze hits my face as i step out of Peeta's car and begin making my way to his front porch. I stuff my hands in my pocket and grab the key he gave me that goes to the house a couple weeks ago and I jam it into the front door. Needless to say i just got back from a nightmare of a job interview and i'm not happy about it. I turn the key in the big white door and successfully unlocking it for the first time in forever. Even though this house is the most expensive in the whole fucking neighborhood the stupid lock on the front door is a piece of shit. I open the door and step inside enjoying the immediate warmth it brings to me.

It's like freaking 20 degrees outside and snowing right now and I had to walk to blocks in it because I was late to the stupid ass interview and lost my parking spot. I close the door behind me and strip myself of my coat and thick wool gloves that Peeta bought for me a couple weeks back. I hang my coat on the hook besides the front door and wipe my boots on the giant rug that fills the room. The mudrooms fairly big. it's painted white with a coat cabinet on the left side of the room and a coat hanger on the right side. I kick off my ugg boots underneath where my coat hangs on a blue carpet before walking into the living room. I jump and nearly scream as Peeta comes into few. I thought he was at the bakery? He's sat on the couch reading How to Kill a Mockingbird.

"Sorry didnt mean to scare you." he says without looking up from his book.

"I didn't think anybody was home." i say moving over to sift through the mail seeing if theres anything for me.

"Closed down the bakery early today weathers supposed to be bad." he replies nonchalantly. "So how did the interview go?"

"Don't get me started on that." i groan throwing myself onto the leather loveseat sat vertical to the large fireplace in the living room sprawling myself out. The living rooms fairly large. There's a couch set a couple feet back in front of the fire place with a love seat on each side so the fire place and couches are forming a outline of a square.

"That bad?" he asks. i hear his book close.

I sigh "It was literally a living nightmare. No one wants a street rat." i grab one of the black pillows and put it over my face covering it completely. He lets out a huff of breath.

"How many times do i have to tell you you're not some disgusting street rat." he says sympathetically.

"Mmmmh." i hum while rolling my eyes but he cant see that I am since the pillows in the way . I hear him stand up off the coach placing his book on the coffee table. I pull the pillow off my face to see where he's going. "There's really no reason to argue with you you're too stubborn." he replies as he reaches his arms above his head and stretches a small part of his perfectly defined V showing. " Anyway I better get to making dinner Prim's gonna be back from the theater soon." He drops his arms down to his sides and walks over to me bending down to place a kiss on my forehead. I scrunch my nose up in disgust. "Seriously." i complain wiping the kiss from my forehead as he walks away. I hear him laughing as he makes his way to the kitchen and I can't help but laughing too. His laughs contagious.

About twenty minutes later Prim comes back from the theater. I never saw her as a stage performer but she proved me wrong one day when Peeta brought us to a theater downtown that he volunteers at on his free time. Ms. Randy the head adult. To be honest I have no idea who the hell she is all I know is she's in charge, had asked for someone to volunteer to sing silent night and Kam's hand was the first to shoot up. That's partly because that's her favorite christmas song of all time. She went up there and sang like she was all alone in that room and that's when i knew she'd enjoy being apart of the christmas play so i had Peeta sign her up.

Every Day after she finishes her online schooling I drive her down to the theater and one of Peeta's friends Finnick drives her home after practice. I smile to myself as we all sit at the dinner table listening to Prim tell us about all the fun stuff that happened today and for the first time in months the feeling of emptiness that has been present for so long is finally gone and i've never felt so happy in my life than i am now. but I know deep down that this isn't gonna last forever and by tomorrow i'm gonna slip back into my depression.

Authors note:

sorry if there's any typos I typed this on my phone. Also please tell me if I'm repetitive with certain words so I can stop myself from doing that and make this story better for you guys. Another thing this is also the story I'm writing for school except the cuss words are added to this copy and the names are changed so if you ever see Kamry, Brooke or Peter that's why. ENJOY! Also please review I love to her your feedback it helps me improve as a writer!


End file.
